


Suprise Birthday Present

by Baerura



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AHHHHHH THIS IS SO LONG THAK GOD ITS DONE, ALSO COMMENT FIC SUGGESTIONS ASF, CRITICISM IS WELCOMED, Donimation, F/M, IM GONNA WRITE QUACKITY I RECKON, NSFW, Oral Sex, PUT IT IN THE COMMENTS, Punishment, TIME TO WATCH QUACKITY VODS LOLOL, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, enjoy lol, i kinda love it, oaky ill stop yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baerura/pseuds/Baerura
Summary: It's close to Technoblade's birthday, and the Dream Team want to give him a gift he'll never forget. ;) NSFW WARNING
Relationships: Technoblade/you - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Suprise Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest fic ever i think!! im really proud of it and i hope you enjoy it thoroughly. Leave fic suggestions in the comments below and ill be sure to check em out!! xx

(Y/N) = your name (Y/H/C) = Your hair colour

There was a buzz going around, a rumor started from nowhere that had grown exponentially. A rumor that made people turn their heads when they saw you. It was just so fabled that Technoblade, the orphan slayer, the one who never dies – had a big ol’ crush on you. When you had initially heard this news, you couldn’t believe your ears. Technoblade? A crush? On you? It had sound entire unbelievable to you but here you were tired up and blindfolded on his bed.

All of this started when Tommy saw Technoblade slowly becoming more docile and affectionate towards you. And Tommy being the blabbermouthed teenager he was, created the little rumor that spun you into this tangled mess of misconstrued ideas and presumptions. of course, Tommy told Wilbur first, who told Niki, who told Philza, who told Sapnap, who told Tubbo, who told George, who told Dream. And Dream, being the green devil he is, crafted a brilliantly dumb idea and enlisted the help of his closest friends.

“Are you sure this is even a good idea Dream? Technoblade is going to murder us when he finds out it was us that kidnapped his crush and delivered him to his bed!” George yelled-whispered. He had every right to be even the slightest bit concerned about this. Technoblade was a powerful person who knew his way around powerful weapons. The fluorescent glow of the moon shone delicately on the silky velvety ribbon and the ebony black blindfold they had picked out specifically to use on you. They had figured if they’re going to “gift” you to Technoblade they may as well wrap you like one. Technoblade was always about presentation, after all. “I think Techno is going to love this gift. He’s going to personally thank us for the amazing early birthday gift. Who wouldn’t want their crush neatly wrapped together on a bed for them to play with? I know I would want that.” George said matter-of-factly. Dream shot George a questioning glance before looking forwards again, moving closer to the small cottage you called home.

“Guys, it’s going to be fine. I doubt he’s going to kill us for this. He’s going to be more flustered than anything I reckon.” “Oh! Who bets he’s going to just go to town on her?” Sapnap blurted out before getting a swift punch to the arm from George. “Ow! What was that for you dick?” “Dude, that’s gross. Who would want to bet on something like that?” There was an awkward silence before Dream broke it. “I mean…I think he will.” Another punch to the arm was delivered by George. “Dude!” “Stop betting on this, guys! What if Y/N finds out?” George had no intentions of getting a relentless yelling from Y/N. “Dude, she won’t. This bet is going to stay between us. Now, how much are we betting?” Sapnap and Dream both started to think what they could easily discard for this – what George believed to be very tasteless and inappropriate – bet. “Okay…how about…if Technoblade does bang her, you owe us…30 diamonds. Each.” Dream said, looking at Sapnap who had a gleeful face plastered on. “Are you- No way! That’s way too much.” George knew he could never pay 60 diamonds in total. He didn’t even own 40 diamonds at that very moment. He paused to think, believing Technoblade would never take advantage of his dear friend. “You know what? 40 Diamonds each. There’s NO way Techno would ever do Y/N like that, or at all.” George was foolishly proud of himself, while Dream and Sapnap both raised their eyebrows in confusion but didn’t question him aloud. “Sure, It’s your funeral.” Dream laughed, knowing full well that Techno is part animal, and still has his primal instincts come out occasionally. Clearly, Sapnap also knew, as he was cackling with Dream. The laughing fit between the two quickly came to its abrupt end when George hurriedly tapped the two and pointed right, showing the entrance to your small. But cozy cottage. 

You had built this very cottage from scratch. You gathered, created, and placed every single block on there, except for when Technoblade followed you one day and saw you pathetically struggle with the roofing and offered his services to you. You were initially shocked he was even here, but you sheepishly nodded, thankful he had stalked you. You were immensely proud of your home. The spruce roofing accentuated the stone bricks you had used as the roof's frame, which had been naturally decorated by the nearby vegetation. Vines, leaves, and bushes carefully encased the outside walls, giving your cottage a very earthy, but overgrown and old aesthetic. You loved looking at it, watching the metal lanterns you had hung up outside sway to the wind’s rhythm, and the tiny river that crossed by flowed gracefully downstream.

The three men walked over and surveyed the building's surroundings, looking for any sign of a clean entrance or exit that wouldn’t make any noise. Your home was notorious to creak due to the floorboards having rotted overtime. George had luckily found your bedroom window had been left ajar – because of the heatwave – and motioned with his hand to Dream and Sapnap to come over. “Okay, did you make the sleeping potion like I asked you to do?” Dream whispered to George, hoping that he had remembered, unlike last time. “Yeah, I have it here” George pulled out a glass bottle with a glistening cream coloured liquid inside of it, before putting it back in his jean pocket. 

Dream was the first of the three to attempt to break in, placing his hands on the edge of the windows entrance hopping up, placing his weight on top, and pushing forwards. Dream made sure to land slowly and on his back to minimalize the noise of his break-in. Sapnap followed shortly after, replicating Dream's technique with similar success. George was the last to attempt, hesitating and second-guessing before dream poked his head back out and beckoned him to come inside while Sapnap was imitating chicken noises quietly. Annoyed by the two, George copied Dream’s technique, but fell at the last second, creating an audible ‘thud’ sound. Dream and Sapnap whipper their heads toward your sleeping figure, unchanged in your position and still fast asleep. The two sighed in relief, and shot George a menacing glare, communicating his frustration. George rolled his eyes and pushed himself back up. The three of them stood by your bed, struggling to find the best course of action to start with. 

George grabbed the off-white cloth and folded it twice into a square and used his other hand to grab the glass bottle and open the cork with his thumb. He pressed the cloth to the rim and tipped it upside down, dampening the cloth and releasing a toxically sweet odor. He remembered how Dream pestered him to add as much methane and chlorine as he could to lengthen the chloroform's effect. George recoiled when the toxic smell reached his nostrils, the fumes made his headlight. Before he could inhale any more of the unbearably sweet aroma, he pressed the dampened cloth onto your nose, leaving it there for you to inhale so the chemicals actually knock you out for a long enough time. George swiftly put the cork back onto the bottle and stepped back, slightly ashamed of himself. “Okay, the chloroform should be kicking in by now…” George whispered. Dream only nodded in response, walking closer to you with the blindfold in hand. He carefully placed the front of it and pulled the elastic band around your head, keeping it in place. Your hair was aloof, locks of it limp and sprawled across your pillow. You never really turned much in your sleep, so your hair was easy to maintain and you always woke up with a decently looking hairdo. Your (Y/H/C) shimmered in the moon's light, its strands silky and smooth like honey.

The three looked at each other realizing what they had to do next. George quickly shook his head and stepped back, hurriedly refusing to take any more part in this. Dream did the same, and the two looked at Sapnap expectantly who eventually just sighed and reached to pull the covers off of you, which would turn out to be a big mistake.

Sapnap stepped back in shock while George swiftly turned around and covered his eyes, while Dream just stared in shock. Sapnap had just unveiled your naked figure to the three of them. Your nipples perked up to the exposure of the cold air in your home, and your breasts jiggled at every chest movement. Dream couldn’t help but get erect at the sight of your body, laying so still yet so elegantly. Snapping out of his shocked daze, Dream got to work wrapping you up for Techoblade, taking in every second of it.  
______________________________________

After an hour of trying to not look at your parts and trying to (somewhat) be respectful to your unconscious body, you were wrapped delicately and you were being carried to the winter tundra that held Techno’s house. You were blanketed by Dream’s hoodie so you wouldn’t get hypothermia. Technoblade definitely wouldn’t want your frozen corpse on his bed now, would he? It was a good thing you were relatively light to him because this 30-minute walk would be hell If you weren’t.

After some extreme lockpicking and some inaudible swears, they were able to break in and enter another person’s home; Technoblade’s once again. Their next feat was the fact that the only way to get to Techno’s bed was to climb up a ladder. The three of them pondered for a bit, trying to figure out how to transport your wrapped, unconscious body up this ladder without you or anyone else falling. Eventually, George just figured that dream could climb up the ladder with one hand and have you hoisted on his shoulder with his other hand supporting your weight. Slowly, Dream and the rest of his crew made it up and sat you on Techno’s bed.

You were laid down on your back, your legs tied together and your hands wrapped behind your back. “Damn, if I saw a girl like her wrapped like this on my bed, oh the things I would do to her..” Sapnap said, erotically fantasizing. George gave Sapnap a swift tap to the balls, making him fall to the floor in pain. “Dude! What the fuck was that for? Owowowww…” Sapnap groaned in pain. “Dude, you need to stop being a pervert. It’s not cool” Dream didn’t have a say on the matter, so he just started to leave. He knew Technoblade would be back sometime soon but had no idea when. “Sapnap, George, let's go.” Dream said as he continued to climb down the wooden ladder. The two followed after him, leaving the cabin and waiting in the bushes nearby for him to return home.

______________________________________

Technoblade returned home with an assortment of meats he had gathered from the nearby woodlands that encased his cabin. He had spent a good 2 hours trying to collect enough cow, sheep, and chicken to last him for the next 2-3 weeks. His home was nothing elaborate or special, it simply housed what he needed and a little bit more. Walking in, he immediately noticed something wasn’t right. Something was off. Someone was in here. Looking around, he didn’t immediately notice any differences. The books and papers he had scattered across his workbench looked untouched, the potions that have been left on the stand hadn’t been touched either, there weren’t any signs of fingerprints. Techno let down his carcasses and took a quick look downstairs showed no signs either, the drawings and the chests left alone. This is couldn’t only leave one place left: his bedroom.

He slowly climbed up his ladder sword in hand, anticipating an enemy to be waiting to ambush him. Who could be in his bedroom? Dream? His stomach dropped at the sight on his bed “EH???” He instinctively let out in total shock. He blinked a couple of times before coming to the realization that his long-time crush Y/N was beautifully tied up and blindfolded on his bed, all for him. Your breasts were perked up at the perfect angle, and your nipples poked up, enough to be seen through the ribbon. Your skin was cold, and your breaths were small. Techno watched for a moment, watching your sleeping figure, watching how your rests moved with every inhale and exhale of your lungs. Your eyes were covered with a classy, black blindfold. ‘Is this even real?’

The ribbon wrapping you wrapped your heat perfectly, leaving Technoblade to imagine how it really looked underneath. He paused for a moment, still in disbelief of his current situation ‘Am I Dreaming?’ ‘This can’t be real…’ ‘This is…amazing’ Thoughts spiraled in his head, ones of excitement and of shock. He finished climbing the wooden ladders and withdrew back his sword, placing it back in his holster. He walked up to you slowly, questions filling his mind. He noticed you stir in his bed ‘Ah, Chloroform.’ He realized. You didn’t do this yourself, someone brought you here. But who? And why? Techno’s train of thoughts was halted when you finally woke up. He crouched to meet your eye level and gently lifted the blindfold from your eyes, not wanting to look like he was staring at your impeccable, gorgeous- uh, body. Why did he feel so warm?

The warm light surrounding you made your head come back from its comatose state, and you came to realize how uncomfortable you felt. ‘What position am I in? God, my back can’t any worse than it is…’ you worriedly thought. You slowly open your eyes, adjusting to the warm lights. You see a pink figure next to you, staring at you in wonder. ‘Who…?’ The light illuminates the mysterious person looking at you who turns out to be your dear friend and secret crush Technoblade, staring at you. You were stunned ‘Why…why am I here?’. You tried to wrap your head around where and why you were in this place. You slowly figured out that you were lying down on his ivory bed, did you get hurt or something?

“Technoblade…?” You try to sit up, hoping to get some answers. Techno quickly rushed to your help, his handed quickly moved to your back to support you and bring you upright. You finally get a glimpse of yourself and you quickly realize that you are tied up and very exposed. You freak out, trying to move and sporadically cover yourself with anything, which was failing miserably. “I-I didn’t do this, I swear!” You proclaimed, embarrassed by yourself. ‘who did this to me?’ ‘Was it Dream?’ ‘Oh god, this is the worst day ever…’ Thoughts cluttered your head; you just wanted to disappear from this moment and erase both of your memories, you didn’t want to ever remember this. “No! It’s uh- it's okay. I didn’t see anything…” His face was still flustered; he put all of his focus onto your face, praying his eyes didn’t subconsciously wander anywhere else.

“Did you um, want me to-“ “Yeah, um, please.” The atmosphere was awkward and silent, you wondered how Technoblade was feeling and what he was thinking. You at least hoped that he thought you looked nice like this. He moved up to his bed and sat down, his legs tucked in on each other and his hands on his thighs, mimicking your position. You both sat, staring at each other for what felt like a lifetime before Techno spoke “Oh, um…can you turn around?” You wiggled for a moment, struggling to twist your body “Uh, no. I don’t think so…?” “Ah, okay. Let me just…” He reached for your hips, grabbing on tight and twisting you around. After staring at techno’s cedar-coloured walls, you felt a tugging on your wrists. Soon after, the pressure from the ribbon was released, and you felt it fall to your feet, along with the rest of it undoing itself and exposing yourself. Another panic was set off in you like a firework. Techno followed, profusely apologizing. “Oh my god, um, I’m so so sorry Y/N, I-I didn’t mean to-“

“No, it's fine, really. I…I don’t mind.”

“…You don’t mind?”

“…no…I kind of like it, actually”

Techno’s curiosity got the better of him, and he reached for your breasts, fondling them. “H-how about this?” you leaned back, allowing him to reach further. “Yeah…that feels nice…” He kept fondling, moving his fingers to your nipples, squeezing, and twisting them gently. A breathy moan escapes your lips, your heat starting to fill up with your slick lubricant. Techno moved closer, his lips connecting to your lips and sucking, leaving an abundance of love bites. He loved his left hand, keeping his right o your breast, and moved it downwards to your clit, beginning to slowly rub it in circles. “You like that? Hm?” “Yeah, I do.” He got immense pleasure from knowing how satisfied you were. His erection grew, a large tent forming in his pants.

“Tell me how much you like it babydoll, for me.” He cooed. “I-I really like it. Please don’t stop.” You moaned out. He continued just like you asked, keeping the same rhythm and speed. He adored your sensual sounds; they sounded like music to him. He could listen to you moan and whimper for him. He wanted – desired – needed you. He never thought that he could ever actually be in this situation with you, but he was eternally thankful to Tyche – the Greek god of luck.

You broke out of techno’s embrace “Wait, it’s my turn now…”. He didn’t say anything, but simply just let you do what you wanted to do. He was intrigued, but nervous at what you wanted to do to him. You reached to his pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down, along with his undergarments. His stiff cock sprung out, standing tall and pridefully. You looked at his member with hunger and desire, eager to taste him. You wondered for a moment if his cock would taste like pork. With one hand clasped at his shaft and your mouth on his tip, you began to stroke him slowly and bobbing your head up and down at the same pace, only taking in small portions of his member at a time. You heard Technoblade groan, his head rolled back in pleasure. Not long after, he placed his hand on your head, gently guiding you. You took in more and more of his stiff cock, gagging on its girth and length. You swirled your tongue around him and flicked his tip in your mouth, making him go crazy. His member tasted very savory, with little bits of bitterness here and there from his precum. You swear you could even taste pork sausage from time to time

His cock was actually pinker than the rest of his body, a colour reminding you of peaches or a flamingo. Your colourful thoughts were quickly interrupted by a thrust from Technoblade’s hips; he desperately wanted to cum, especially in your mouth. More lowly groans came from his Piglin mouth, they got heavier and desperate as he reached closer to his finish. “F-fuuck, you’re so good to me baby…” You knew exactly what you wanted to do, and it was evil. Just before he came, you slowed your pace and eventually stopped, pulling his still stiff cock out of your pretty mouth. You smiled cheekily at him “What? Did I do something?” He only looked back at you with a sinister face, more than ready to punish you. 

He grabbed your hips, lifting you up with incredible ease and flipping you so your stomach was pressed against the bed. He walked up, cock in and ready to fuck you dumb. “You know what bag girls get, babygirl?” You answered cheekily “I don’t know, what do they get?” He moved your hips a little higher so his cock would align perfectly with your entrance. He rubbed his tip against you, teasing you just like you did to him.

“They get punished.”

He rammed his hard cock into you with no hesitation, holding your hips and thrusting in and out with no remorse. All that could be heard from outside were your cries and moans, overstimulated by his fast and unexpected entrance. You begged for his forgiveness, for him to slow down but nothing would change the mind of a pig-man like himself. He was determined to ruin you – to make an example of you. You clenched onto his bedsheets, trying your best to take him with ease but to no avail. He spanked your ass firmly with his hand, your cheeks turning a similar colour to his skin tone. His girth stretched you out heaps and your walls were still tight and unaccustomed to him. “You fuckin’ wish you had never teased me like that, huh?” He asked you, knowing fully well the regret that toiled in you. “Y-yes! Ah, fuck! I’m sorry!” You pleaded. “Mmm…not good enough babygirl. I think you gotta beg for your forgiveness.” You only knew at that moment that you wanted him to slow down – you had no choice but to beg. “P-please! Tech no I- ahh! Mmm fuuck, please! Please please please, please!! I’m sorry Techno, please slow down. Fuuuck!” You had hoped that would please him, but his continued pace seemed to answer your hopes; no, it wasn’t. The pleasure and the pain became too much for you to bear as you came, Technoblade’s cock was thrusting a little easier from your cum. You knew you were in for it now. Not long after, he came too, his translucent fluids filling you. You could only collapse after he had let go of your hips, you were a drooling, dumb mess. Technoblade admired his work – he was quite proud of himself.

Technoblade disappeared but came back not long after with a cloth to clean you up. He wasn’t that big of an asshole anyway. Flipping you over, he wiped the drool from your face and the cum leaving out of your heat. He then ditched the cloth and went to pick you up, carrying you to his nearby bathroom to get you cleaned up. “You did so well, babygirl. I’m very proud.” He soothed you with his sweet and soft words, they felt like a warm blanket in this winter chill. You couldn’t reply, only nodding a little, too tired to speak after that charade.

__________________________________________________

The faint cries and moans can be heard from outside where the Dream Team was situated. Dream and Sapnap high-fived, excited about getting 40 free diamonds from their now distraught friend George. “I-I can’t believe it. Are they really…?” “Fucking like there’s no tomorrow? Fuck yeah, they are!” Sapnap said, making him and Dream erupt into cheers and hollers. George was quick to shut them down “Dude! Shh! What if they hear us?” “I doubt it, do you hear how loud Y/N is? They could never hear us.” The three of them soon get up and leave the wintery woodlands, satisfied with their job well done.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
FIN


End file.
